


Seven #Spacestagram Accounts You Should Be Following This Week

by EmperorHaruhi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Everyone on DS9 has an instagram now, Gen, Instagram, Morn becomes a meme, Of course its Vice news, Social Media, Space Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorHaruhi/pseuds/EmperorHaruhi
Summary: The most talked-about place in the Alpha Quadrant is currently Deep Space Nine, space station extraordinaire... I'm Piper Gorian for Vice Earth, and these are our picks for our seven #Spacestagram accounts you should be following this week.(What if Instagram was still around and thriving in the 24th century?)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Seven #Spacestagram Accounts You Should Be Following This Week

**Seven #Spacestagram Accounts You Should Be Following This Week**

_Stardate 50424.66_

_Piper Gorian (@PiperPepper), Vice Earth_

The most talked-about place in the Alpha Quadrant is currently Deep Space Nine, space station extraordinaire – you may recognize this travel hub from several of Spacestagram superstar Lwaxana Troi’s viral posts, or from one of the many other influencers who hope to be lucky enough to get a photo with its quadrant-famous #BajoranWormhole.

Of course it has it’s own official account, **@StarfleetDS9** (24.9 million followers), but everyone knows the best way to find out whats really going on is to follow it’s local influencers. This week’s Seven Spacestagram Accounts are all DS9 natives, and trust me when I say, though they may not be the apps top stars, they’re really worth a follow.

#7 **@HandsOfTheProphets** (250 million followers)

Bajorans are known for their spirituality and their Prophets, and nothing demonstrates this more than DS9’s own Bajoran Temple. Services are livestreamed once daily, and they hold Q&A’s once a month with visiting Vedeks. The account is moderated by DS9’s Bajoran Major, **@Kira_N** (10 million followers), who also hosts the Q&As. Even if the Prophets aren’t your thing, you can learn a thing or two about relaxation from these guys – I tried Vedek Towski’s breathing ritual for a week and I swear it’s been getting me to sleep three times faster.

#6 **@QuarksBar** (470 million followers)

You might recognize this handle as the catalyst behind the viral #LurkingLurian meme, but it’s got so much more than that to offer (although the owner will certainly still try and sell you some #LurkingLurian merch…) This bar is the station hot-spot, offering drinks, Dabo, and holo-suites for rent by the hour. I’m not sure if the Ferengi running the joint actually doesn’t know how to take a decent photo, or is taking blurry half-shots on purpose, but that somehow adds to it’s quirky charm. Several other members on this list can be found spending time at it’s tables, including...

#5 **@NohJay_Consortium** (640 million followers)

We’ve featured _NohJay_ before on _Vice_ (Click here to read our interview with their founders), but for those of you who have been living under a shuttle for the past year – _NohJay_ is the station trading app. If you come through the station with anything, no matter how large or small, you can list it on _NohJay_ for only one slip of gold-pressed latinum (or it’s equivalent – the app currently supports 24 Alpha Quadrant currencies, with more being added monthly). Rare, valuable, or just plain wacky items get featured on the official Spacestagram account, along with update posts directly from the app’s founders **@No** **h** **Jay_Nog** and **@No** **h** **Jay_Jake** (150 million followers each). I personally traded three Pernese Fire Opals for a crate of Vulcan tea and found the whole process super-easy. I recommend you download the app (and follow their account) as soon as you arrive on-station.

#4 **@TailorGarak** (760 million followers)

Handmade fashion is very much _in_ fashion, and nowhere is this more evident than on Garak’s page. His talents were thrust into the limelight when Lwaxana Troi appeared at the Ambassador’s Ball in one of his creations, followed shortly by Captain Sisko sporting one of his handsomely-cut suits at last year’s Bajoran Gratitude Festival (more on Sisko later). This self-proclaimed “humble tailor” always has the latest and greatest available for sale – but be prepared to pay. Commission prices start at two bars of latinum and only go up from there. If you can’t afford one of his glamorous, custom-made pieces, he does sell off the rack wear or last season’s extras at a discounted price. The Cardassian himself is famously a mystery – he’s refused all requests for interviews and never uses himself as a model for his work. The models he _does_ use for his photographs are definitely worth following the page for ogling though, including our #3 and #2 spots…

#3 **@** **X** **enoBIologist** (780 million followers)

No matter what species you are, or area of the galaxy you live in; if you’re studying in any medical field, you have probably listened to one of Julian Bashir’s livestreams. My brother is a third-year cadet at Starfleet Academy, and swears that Bashir was the only reason he passed his exobiology courses. This charming and handsome doctor is always willing to answer cadet questions, and holds livestream medical lectures biweekly, with topics decided in a poll by his followers. As my brother puts it, “ _He’s got a way with words and a voice that makes those words worth listening to._ ” Old streams are posted on his archive account for free viewing ( **@XenoBIologist_Archives** ) – although if you do want to donate, it all goes to the Bajoran War Orphan fund. As mentioned, you can see quite a bit of him (sometimes literally…) as a model for **@TailorGarak** ’s work.

# 2 **@OldManDax** (1.1 billion followers) 

A joined Trill with seven lifetimes under her belt (both literally and figuratively – the Dax symbiont is located in her pelvis), Jadzia Dax is known for her stories and adventures, both past and present. This girl has seen and done it all, and will happily tell you about it. Life is never boring around Dax, and her followers are known for their overwhelming positivity and motivation – you can find them under the hashtag #DaxCrew. Her husband **@L** **C** **Worf** (2 million followers, although his page contains no posts at all...) joins her for her weekly #KickItLikeAKlingon workout series. The two are quite the pair of eye-candy, and she’s also not shy to show off when she models for **@TailorGarak**. Jadzia’s really been rising up the ranks of Spacestagram lately, and we expect this star to just keep shining.

#1 **@EmissarySisko** (2.4 billion followers)

This Starfleet Captain-turned-religious icon is _the_ account to follow lately. Seriously, he’s got something for everyone – from cooking demos to motivational speeches to religious meditations, you’re guaranteed to find something you like on his page. He’ll draw you in with his gorgeous photography and oak-y voice, and leave you wanting more. I confess I’ve never tried cooking before, but I followed his ‘Simple Cajun Chicken’ recipe for dinner at the in-laws last month, and left carrying completely clean plates (you can find the recipe here). He’s not afraid to rock the boat (or rather, the station) with his opinions, either. His online feud with Cardassian leader **@DukatOfTheUnion** (5 million followers)has earned him quite a few mentions in the newscasts. Always humble, he hosts monthly charity livestreams – cooking, singing, or simply talking with his followers, and donates all profits to various Bajoran charities. Give him a follow and turn on notifications – I can guarantee you won’t be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 100% inspired by the Good Omens fic [your smile speaks books to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216296) by _laiqualaurelote_ – my brain read the part about Crowley becoming a meme through #BookshopSofaMan and immediately went “Yes, this...but with Morn.” The rest kind of just appeared as I wrote it.
> 
> Lwaxana Troi and Garak being friends is partially inspired by [Especially The Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584785) by _AlphaCygni_ (Seriously go read everything they have ever written it is all fantastic.)


End file.
